Cowboy Remix
by courtXjester
Summary: It's a mismatched fruit medley of some very wild and impulsive characters. Spike, resident space cowboy, meet Mugen, our resident space menace. Play nice now!
1. Beatboxing Bebop

The Prologue

The Prologue

"What's your problem!" Screamed one of the punks. He dragged his bleeding friend away from their assailant. Unfortunately for the pink haired teenager, he had nowhere to run. Behind him was a brick wall and in front of him was a very, very vicious man. The man placed his handgun in the holster lying on his hip and crooked his finger. He beckoned the frightened kid to come near.

"C'mere you piece of shit. Gimme your woo-longs," he ordered. The terrified boy dug into his pockets and threw his wallet at him. The man nonchalantly scooped up the dirty wallet and peered into it. He cursed when he found it almost empty.

"Mugen! Stop bullying people and get over here! We've gotta get some money!" A female voice reprimanded. The teenager looked around Mugen's legs and saw a girl who appeared to be a little younger than him.

"Shut up Fuu! I'm working on it!" Mugen snapped back. Grumbling he tossed the now completely empty wallet back to the teen. The stunned boy watched Mugen amble out of the alley as if no violent act had been committed. He sighed in relief when the girl and Mugen left, bickering loudly.

Chapter One

Spike opened his eyes, frowning a bit, as a pair of fingers jabbed his shoulder. Jet smirked down at him and jerked a thumb towards their small television. The voice of the host on 'Big Shot' trickled under Spike's unruly hair and into his ears.

"Take a look at this Spike-o. There's a guy on here that kinda looks like you," Jet said. The lean man yawned, flipped his legs onto the floor, and gave his attention to the screen. His face scrunched up as he examined the two men whose heads were hanging above some very nice prices. Jet collapsed into the matching yellow armchair across from him, digging into his bell peppers, without the beef as usual.

"I don't wear glasses. And who the hell are these guys anyway?" Spike asked. Jet raised his eyebrows. Spike seemed to be a little peeved at having his nap interrupted.

"The one that looks like you is named Mugen X, and the guy with glasses is Jin Sadukai," He explained. Spike grunted in a noncommittal fashion.

"He doesn't look anything like me. You must be going blind Jet."

"My, my. We're grumpy today aren't we?" Faye purred. She had just entered from the doorway that was located behind the couch. Jet looked up at her curiously.

"I'm surprised you're back so early Faye. You ran out of money that quick?" He jibed. He smirked when a scowl clouded her pretty face.

"The place was rigged!" She snapped at him. This brought a semi-cheerful look to Spike, who was still looking intently at the screen.

"Faye, you're just really bad at gambling."

"Shut up Spike!" She snarled. She pounded down the small set of stairs and began to head towards the kitchen. Just then a flying missile knocked her to the floor and sent both men into hysterics.

"FAYE-FAYE! Did you bring Ed a present? Huh? Huh!" Faye was struggling to remove the hyperactive computer genius off of her and was failing. Ed had her skinny arms wrapped tightly around Faye's petite waist and the side of her face was pressed against the older woman's stomach.

"Get off of me! No! Why would I get a brat like you a present? Get off Ed!" Faye cried. She continued to push at the young girl's shoulders, screaming violent obscenities inside her head. Jet would kill her if she said the things she wanted to out loud.

Jet's shoulders were quaking with laughter. Spike was leaning back into the couch with his head lying on the top of it. His eyes were closed as he laughed at Faye and his mouth was open wide.

"Whew! Ed, you crazy kid. That was the best thing I've seen all week!" Jet exclaimed rubbing his head with his real hand, his plate of bell peppers shaking in the metal hand. Ed then launched herself off Faye and bounced over to Jet. Smiling, he managed to give the beaming pre-teen an affectionate one-armed hug. Spike shook his head. He still thought it a little strange that his partner was so attached to their resident Earthling.

"Hey, Ed, look up these two guys will ya?" He asked, waving a lazy hand at the screen. Ed shot him a stiff salute. Her lips were pursed together.

"Aye-aye! Ed will look up the scala-scalawags! Brrrrrmmm!" She sang and she cartwheeled away to find her computer.

"She's in a good mood today," Spike commented, watching the fluff of red hair disappear down a hallway.

"Yeah, I promised her that I'd get her a bonsai tree," Jet said, lifting some bell peppers up to his mouth. Spike chuckled. He reached out for his cup of luke-warm coffee, which was seated on the small table in front of him, and took a sip.

"She's going to butcher it. She knows as much about those trees as I do, and that's nothing." Jet just chewed his food and washed it down with coffee of his own. He smacked his lips in appreciation of his own cooking.

"Who knows?" He shrugged and chuckled. "She's full of surprises."

Faye was scowling as she picked herself up off the floor. She grumbled about Ed, but the television quickly caught her attention. She bent at the waist to inspect it, giving Spike a lovely view of her bum. He raised his eyebrows in a bored fashion. Jet watched the scene with just a hint of interest. Faye's mood improved as she noticed the high bounties.

"Ooh! These guys are worth a lot!" She cooed, tapping her fingernail against the side of the screen. She cocked her head to one side with interest.

"Hey this guy looks sorta like you Spike," she mused, straightening up. A loud snort could be heard from Jet's direction.

"I won't say I told you so." Spike glared at him in annoyance.

"He doesn't!" Faye looked over her shoulder; she wore an insolent smirk.

"Uh, yes he does. You both have thin faces and mops for hair. He's practically your twin. Except he's better looking," Faye told him. Another snort was heard from Jet.

"My hair isn't a mop," Spike replied with a sigh.

"Hmm, I'm not to sure about that one," Jet teased.

"Shut up Jet," Spike retaliated. Faye grinned and was ready to insult Spike when a high-pitched giggle and a bark announced the arrival of Ed and Ein.

"IIIIIIIII found them! They go BAM! BAM! And SLASH! SLASH! All the time! They're crrrrrrazy, crazy, crazy! They got a friend! Her name's….I don't know what her name is," shrieked Ed. Her face and computer appeared atop Spike's head. The screen of the computer had Mugen and Jin's information plastered on it. Faye rested an elbow on Spike' shoulder and leaned in to read. Her chest was a few inches from Spike's face. His features held a bland expression.

"Well look at this. These two have been screwing around all over Io," Faye said.

"Faye…"

"They've killed lots of people too. Especially Spike's twin."

"Faye, move. I know you want me, but isn't this a little desperate? Even for you?" Spike questioned.

"Please Spike. We both know you're burning up for _me_." Despite her lethargic tone, Faye did scoot a healthy distance away. Jet shook his head at the two adults' childish behavior.

"C'mon you two," he said rising. "We'd better get started. Ein needs more dog food and I need money for some extra parts."

"And my tree?" Ed piped up. Jet smiled at her.

"Yeah, Ed. First thing I'll get is your tree."


	2. Beatboxing Bebop 2

The Bebop descended into the waters of Io, causing waves to swell up along her sides. Faye was smoking a cigarette and applying some make up while Ed watched, fascinated. Spike, yawning, grabbed his handgun and shoved it in its holster. He ambled out to the hanger and hopped into the Swordfish. The engine roared, happy to be in use again, and the ship soared out over the Bebop.

"Yo, Ed. Where's that hotel again?" Spike asked. He sidestepped several young children running down the sidewalk while he waited for a reply from Ed.

"Go to Turtle Street! It's a block from Beijing Avenue!" She giggled. Spike muttered a quick, "Thanks."

"Hey…how much were these guys worth again?" He watched Ed's head bob around the screen.

"Spike-person's twin is 40 million woo-longs and Jin is worth 20 million less!" Spike sighed.

"He doesn't look anything like me Ed!" He argued.

"Bye-bye Spike-person!"

Another sigh preceded his farewell to the genius girl. He strolled down the street, shoulders hunched and a cigarette lolling from his lips. He turned onto Turtle Street about three minutes after the hour of twelve. His stomach rumbled. It sounded like a giant dog whining for some kind of nourishment.

"Don't worry stomach. I'll fill you with meat in no time," he assured the organ as he flicked his burnt out cigarette away. A satisfied grin came to his face when he noticed the sign for the hotel he was searching for. His phone suddenly crackled and Jet's voice was heard.

"Hey Spike, you there?" He asked. Spike didn't bother looking at him, but walked up to the front door, which was showing signs of abuse. It was battered in several places.

"Yep."

"You find the place?"

"The Parrot Plaza is definitely not a five star facility," Spike said. He pushed the door open. Jet smirked at his friend's remark.

"Really? Alright then, but I just wanted to warn you, the guys are traveling with a young girl." As Jet spoke Spike walked up to the front desk. It was being guarded by a pretty, but bored looking brunette.

"And I need this information why?"

"Because you don't want to kill her that's why," Jet said. Spike cocked an eyebrow, finally looking at the screen.

"Spike," Jet's voice trailed off in a warning. Spike grinned.

"Don't worry about it ma," he said before he shut the device off. He looked up at the woman, smiling pleasantly.

"Hey there," he said in a charming voice. The woman perked up.

"Hi. Want a room?" She asked fiddling with her ponytail.

"Nah, I think my cousin's staying here. A guy with glasses, long ponytail. His name's Jin. I'm supposed to pick him up." The woman nodded at his description. Spike leaned his elbows on the desk.

"Yeah he's here."

"Can you tell me what room he's in?" The woman smirked. Spike wondered what she was going to ask for.

"I'll tell you for a drink," she replied leaning back against the wall. The bounty hunter grinned.

"Well sweetheart what's your name?"

A man stepped out from a room that was located down the hallway. He had a wild mound of black hair and a toothpick between his teeth. His white beater contrasted with his tan skin. His black baggy pants hung around his light blue boxers and a red sweatshirt was tied around his waist. He began to walk down the hallway. One of the boots he wore was untied and the lace trailed behind him.

Spike turned his head when he heard the approaching man. Bingo. One Mugen found, one Jin still lost. He straightened up.

"Kayla, I'll drop by later. How's that?"

"Fine with me." Spike followed Mugen out the door. The fugitive gave a quick look over his shoulder and saw an amiable smile on Spike's face. Mugen stopped walking and turned around.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. Spike shrugged.

"Just thought I'd tell you that your shoe's untied." Mugen glanced down and couldn't dodge the foot that came flying into his face.

"AAAARRGH!" He landed on his back on the hard pavement, but quickly scrambled up.

"Oh yeah, and I'm bringing you in for a bounty." Mugen placed a hand to his mouth and felt blood. He dodged the other foot that came at him and grabbed Spike's ankle. Grinning maliciously, he swirled around. Spike lost his balance and stumbled into a wall as Mugen let go. Mugen swung his fist but Spike blocked and kneed him in the stomach.

"Piece of shit!" Mugen coughed out. The bounty hunter expected him to be finished by now but Mugen surprised him by punching him in the gut.

"UGH!" Spike doubled over. He didn't have time to defend him self against the knee that came into contact with his head.

"Ergh!" He grunted, tripping over his own feet.

"Slimey bastard," Mugen snarled. He spit. Spike scowled as his face became splattered with Mugen's saliva. He quickly stood up and jabbed his thumb into Mugen's eye. Mugen clutched at his eye while howling and jumping about in pain. Spike smirked in satisfaction.

"Damn! Argh! My eye! Ya piece of shit! Owww!" Spike's satisfaction changed to surprise as Mugen charged at him again.

"Aagh!" he yelled as Mugen's body crashed into his. Both men tumbled into the street and narrowly missed getting hit by a car. The automobile screeched to a halt and pulled over. A man and a young girl jumped out. Spike didn't notice them but the man matched the description of Jin. His hair and dark blue unbuttoned shirtsleeve shirt blew a little in the slight breeze. His jeans and plain white t-shirt were a bit worse for wear but still durable. The girl had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a pink track jacket with vertical white lines down the arms. Underneath she had on a warm yellow tank top. Her dark blue pants were being used as capris at the moment.

She and Jin watched Mugen and the other man roll around, exchanging punches and swear words.

"Son of a bitch!" Spike screeched, his voice cracking on 'bitch.'

"Bastar-AUGH!"

The girl groaned.

"Mugen you idiot," she muttered. Jin ran over to the two men and waited until the unknown man was on top of Mugen. Then he delivered a swift kick to the man's rear.

Spike was punted forward and did a lovely face plant. He was ticked off now. No one likes having their faces rubbed in gravel or having their butts kicked (in the literal sense). Growling he snapped up. Mugen and Jin faced him. Immediately Spike whipped out his gun, grinning. They both froze, unsure of what to do. Spike could feel blood coming down his face and pleasure was blossoming inside him. He loved guns. Really, really loved 'em. The girl then popped up in front of the barrel. She waved nervously.

"Huh?" Spike's face clearly showed his confusion.

"Hi!" She said. Amazing pain washed over through him when her knee slammed into his groin.

"AAAAAAAAYYYY!" He screamed falling to the ground. Jin grimaced for him. Mugen laughed and crowed at his misery.

"HA! Fuu you little bitch! I'm getting you a shit-load of food for that!" The trio quickly ran away from the man on the ground. Fuu berated Mugen for being reckless and idiotic, but he was too ecstatic about Spike's current state of agony to care. Over his shoulder he shouted some advice.

"Ya might want some ice!"

As Spike lay on the ground he swore he was going to kill Mugen. He was going to roast him and that girl very, very, very slowly over an enormous fire. Oh, it was going to beautiful. Now if he could only stand up….


	3. Beatboxing Bebop 3

A dark thundercloud rolled in with Spike as he skulked into the living room of the Bebop. Jet and Faye wouldn't have been surprised to see random flashes of lightening around the beaten looking Jeet Kune Do expert. He folded his arms and sat on the couch; his mouth was a thin line and his eyebrows were joined. His eyes seemed to be trying to maul the T.V set. Jet coughed and finally spoke.

"So, you didn't get the bounty, huh?"

"No." Spike continued staring darkly at the television. Faye raised her eyebrows. She seemed to be very amused with Spike's foul mood.

"That's a nice black eye. Is that a bruise on your head?" She asked. She smirked as she took in his scratched cheeks and obviously down trodden pride.

"Yes."

"Oh, poor _baby_. Did you need my help? Maybe you should stick to the hundreds. Millions seem to be too much for you." Her voice was teasingly sweet and a false smile of pity had donned her lips. Jet's eyebrows rose when he saw Spike's hands lowering towards his foot. Faye closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head; Jet thought she resembled a smug cat.

"If they're too much for you I'll go get them. Really though Spike, I didn't think a punk worth only 40 mil. was going to make you look like a piece of sh-AAAH!" Spike had thrown his shoe at the woman. He had taken enough crap from Mugen and Fuu and he'd be damned if he took anymore from her. Faye brought her arms together just in time to stop the shoe from smacking her face. She snarled at her assailant.

"Can it Faye," Spike snapped. Faye gripped the shoe tightly and was tempted to smash it against Spike's head. A crackle from the television set interrupted Faye's vicious thoughts however.

"Hey Jet! You there?" Jet recognized Bob's voice and turned the set towards him.

"Yeah Bob. What's going on?" He asked.

"I heard a thing or two about those bounties yer going after," Bob said.

"Yeah? Well what is it?"

"That Mugen guy was put up as a bounty by some mini-Syndicate boss. Apparently he's killed or mutilated too many members, and they don't want him bothering them anymore. He's done a nice job to about eh…twenty fellas on the force too. I've heard the men saw that guy's pretty much a thing from Hell when he starts kicking ass. Anyway, another Syndicate wants Jin. He killed the son of the boss of the Wild Bulls. Just thought you should know these guys are probably being chased by syndicate goons."

Jet groaned at Bob's news. Spike stood and tapped Jet's shoulder.

"Where's the ice?"

"Shit! Spike what happened to you?" Bob asked. This caused Spike to frown.

"Nothing Bob," he practically growled. Jet sighed and pointed towards his kitchen.

"Check in the refrigerator. Thanks Bob. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya around Jet."

"I thought you broke that," Faye piped up. Spike huffed away in search of his ice. He hoped it would take the edge off his bruise, but nothing was going to take the sting out of his chipped pride.

"I fixed it! You're the one that broke it!" Jet snapped. Faye lifted her hands wearily and also stood. Jet scowled up at her.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot Jet." The ex-cop growled as she walked away.

"Why the hell do I put up with you Faye? You're obnoxious and a major pain in the ass!" She answered him with a grin and wink.

"Because I'm sexy, and you're crazy for me," she said. Jet's face was one of extreme exasperation. A loud 'HAH! RIIIGHT!' was heard from the general direction of the kitchen. Edward suddenly appeared and began to sing the word 'sexy' over and over with Ein perched atop her bushy red hair. Spike came back into the room, his hand holding a packet of ice upon his cheek.

"Keep dreaming Faye. The day you're even remotely sexy will be the day Hell freezes over," he said, voice heavy on the sarcasm. Faye cocked her eyebrows in an annoyed fashion. Hands on hips she defiantly faced the taller man.

"Just because you're mad that some two-bit bounty beat you up doesn't mean you need to take it out on me," she replied. Spike really didn't know what to say to this. He hadn't expected a mature response of this caliber. He was fully prepared for an insult of any kind and he grew a bit more aggravated that Faye wasn't entering an insult battle with him. Making her angrier usually calmed him down pretty well.

He frowned at her. She smirked at him. Jet watched the two with the same "I'm interested at what's going to happen next, but I'm not going to let on," attitude he always did, and Ed continued to sing with Ein. All in all, it seemed to be a pretty normal for the Bebop crew.

"Shit! Fuu whatta' ya doin'! Get over here!" Mugen bellowed from his perch in the stolen aircraft. It was a small, sporty two-seater, painted black with silver tipped tail wings. The body of the craft was oblong in shape. Jin hopped up on to one of the wings protruding from the side. He easily pulled Fuu up along with him. The two of them jumped in as the owner of the vehicle ran screaming out of the restaurant he had previously been dining in. With an excited roar, Mugen shot out the craft out of the vicinity.

"We should try and change the registration number. The police will probably be looking for us," Jin said. He shifted uncomfortably. Fuu was trying to take the whole seat for herself and the two men on either side of her were rather squashed. Mugen was frowning in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. Damn it Fuu! Stop being annoying! Yer taking up the whole seat!" He snapped.

"Well I don't want to be squished in the middle!" She cried, just as annoyed. Jin heaved a quiet sigh. Mugen snarled, and then pounded the auto-flight button. He grabbed Fuu and shoved her into Jin's lap. Jin blanched in surprise. Fuu turned a lovely salmon pink hue.

"You hold her! Maybe I can get some elbow room now." Mugen once again took control of the ship, and Jin and Fuu sat silently. Slowly Jin tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. Fuu was as rigid as a flagpole. He tapped her shoulder.

"Relax," he commanded, his voice gentle. She did so. Mugen tried not to smirk as he conducted the ship through space.

"Whatcha gonna do now loverboy?" he thought. His eyes slid over and inspected Jin and Fuu unobtrusively. Chuckling quietly he flicked on the radio. The heavy, loud sound of rap filled the air, much to Fuu and Jin's annoyance. Fuu began complaining about the music and Mugen retaliated by cranking the volume up higher. And so ended another eventful day for the odd trio.


	4. Beatboxing Bebop 4

Mugen's stomach growled with a wild fury while he steered the abducted vessel through space. One of his hands snaked over to Fuu and slipped into her pants' hip pocket. She shrieked and slapped his arm.

"What the heck! What're you doing? You pervert!" She cried, her eyes full of reproach. Mugen glowered at her.

"I just wanted those candy things you have! I'm starving!" He snapped. Fuu huffed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny chocolate bar. The man next to her stared at it with greed, and he quickly snatched it out of her hands. Fuu cried out as she tried to grab it back.

"I want some too!"

"Wait till I'm done!" He ordered, ripping off the plastic wrapper. He evaded her groping hands, and bounced the wrapper off her forehead. She pouted at him.

"You're going to eat the whole thing! Give it!" She whined folding her arms across her chest. Much to her chagrin, Mugen bit off a large chunk of the bar and swallowed.

"You'll be sexy if you don't eat this!" He tried to persuade her, chewing the chocolate happily. "You don't want these calories! I'll just take 'em for you! I'm doing a good deed for once! I'll get fat instead of you!" Mugen's argument fell upon deaf ears. When there was food present Fuu didn't care how many calories it had, she was going to devour it. It sometimes seemed that consuming as much food as she possibly could was her goal in life.

Jin had fallen asleep, so his ears were spared from Mugen and Fuu's petty squabble. He was having a rather pleasant dream about relaxing on a beach and sipping an exotic alcoholic beverage. Someone was rubbing his back. The person spoke, and sounded, vaguely, like Fuu.

In the real world, the argument had taken a turn for the worst. Fuu pulled Mugen's hair, causing him to completely forget about the ship's controls and take a swat at her. She jerked away from him, and accidentally elbowed her 'seat' in the stomach.

Jin awoke with an "Omph!" He glared at the two yelling individuals, who were unaware of his present state of discomfort.

The present commotion kept any of the three from looking out the window. If they had, they would have seen a rather large ship cutting across their path.

As it was, Mugen pushed Fuu away. She toppled over and crashed on the controls. Unfortunately, she landed on the accelerator. Jin's eyes widened in horror as their ship sped towards the starboard side of the other craft. Mugen barely had time to yell, "shit," before the spaceships collided.

The Bebop groaned as it was attacked. Jet, Faye, Ed, Ein, and Spike were thrown to the floor. Jet raised himself up on his elbows; looking alarmed and feeling murderous. How dare some idiot hurt his 'baby.' The other three people just looked confused. Ein whimpered.

"What the hell was that?" Spike exclaimed. He sat up and shook his head. Faye jumped up, mimicked by Ed. Faye and Jet rushed to the control room to see who had smashed into them. When they reached the room, Jet stared through the windows to see the assailant. The ship had taken much more damage than the sturdy Bebop, but it was still flyable. The nose of the black ship had completely crumpled upon the impact. Jet noted this with a sense of pride. It would take more than that puny piece of metal to hurt the Bebop.

Jet then growled. It appeared that the ship was trying to run away from its accident. It backed up uneasily and began to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet growled. He was gonna make that driver pay for every single scratch he found on the Bebop. He drew along side the other ship and motioned for them to cut their engines. The driver of the other ship smirked and flashed his middle finger.

"That little punk!" Jet flipped a switch so he could verbally communicate with the rude man.

"Hey! You better pay for the damages!" he growled once his face had appeared on the other's screen. A leer met his scowl.

"I ain't paying for that piece of crap!"

"What'd you call it?" Jet roared. While his temper flew off the handle, Faye stood behind him. She was looking at the screen intently.

"Ya heard me! That thing's a piece of-"

"-Mugen! Get going already! You're such a moron!" A feminine voice screeched in the background. Faye's eyes widened with recognition when she noticed the other male sitting in the ship.

"Oh my God! Jet! That's our bounty!" she hissed. Jet's head swiveled around.

"Huh?" He wasn't answered, for she had already started sprinting out towards her ship.

"Spike! Your twin's outside!" She laughed diving into the hallway that would take her to the hangar. In a heartbeat, Spike was racing along next to her. He was ready to dish out some payback.


	5. Beatboxing Bebop 5

(a/n: first off….**Comunicator screens**: I know..it sounds very star trekky, but I don't know what you would call those little screen things so bear with me, please.)

Mugen continued taunting the bald man, who was seething. Barks of rage flew out of his mouth. Mugen laughed at his contorted expressions of anger.

"Hah! Take it easy Baldy!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" 'Baldy' roared back.

Jin sidled his way over to the controls, and began maneuvering their ship away. He sensed that things could get ugly rather soon. An escape route began to form in his head, but he was concerned over the amount of damage that the ship had previously sustained. He didn't want to destroy it even more.

Fuu shrieked when she saw two smaller crafts rushing out from the ship they had just collided with. Mugen's attention was drawn away from the screen and the angry bald man.

"Son of a bitch!" He snapped. "There are two of 'em." Jin nodded, then pressed his palm upon the accelerator and flew the ship around the nose of the Bebop. The two enemy ships followed. A blue vessel with a circular body had drawn up alongside them.

Mugen crashed into Fuu when a shot rocketed against their ship. Jin's eyebrows drew together in concentration. He suddenly jerked the nose tip of the spacecraft straight up. His eyes shifted from side to side.

"Where's the other one?" He thought, veering away to the left to avoid more fire.

Mugen was wondering that as well. He wordlessly peered out the small windows located on the side of the cabin area. Fuu was starting to feel sick as Jin sent them twirling over a floating asteroid. She squeezed her eyes shut before she clutched Mugen's arm. She prayed that somehow the boys would get her out of this mess.

Meanwhile, the ship soared through space, doing its best to nimbly keep from being hit.

Spike grinned, and he resembled a smug devil. He was closing in on the bounty, and that fact was filling him with malicious glee. The words 'painful revenge' cycled through his brain. He could just imagine pounding his fist against Mugen's face. Ahh, it was going to feel wonderful.

He watched Faye catch up with them, but the fugitives evaded her by flying over her Redtail. Spike was a bit impressed with the piloting of the ship. He lagged behind them, to consider his next move.

With the push of a button he activated his plasma cannon. He then sped towards the ships. He took a wide swerve around both Faye and the bounties. Faye had commenced firing, but the pilot of the black ship was doing his best to avoid her. Spike waited a moment, and then aimed the Swordfish straight towards the nose of the black ship. His plasma cannon was ready to fire and he dived in a kamikaze-like fashion. Adrenaline began to pump through his body as the Swordfish zoomed at break neck speed towards the battered ship.

It was Mugen who first noticed the on coming vessel. He instinctively grabbed Fuu and pulled her against his chest. Jin was the second to see Spike's Swordfish hurtling through space. In a desperate attempt to save himself and the others, he tried to communicate with Spike.

He turned on his communicator screen, and began yelling."Stop! Stop! We give up!" To back up his words, Jin killed the engines. He held his breath until the approaching red ship broke off its course by swerving up and to the right. The pale man then let out a sight of relief and turned the screen off.

"It's alright," he told Mugen and Fuu, both cowering together. Mugen raised his head and snorted. Fuu peeked out from between his arms. The three of them knew that they would undoubtedly be held on the ship they had crashed into and taken to the police for their bounties.

"Let's take their crap ship," Mugen snarled. Jin nodded. With the blue and red ships on either side he silently directed his craft towards the larger cruiser and drifted to it.

Spike sneered when he smacked his gun on Mugen's back, causing the man to stumble down the Bebop's steps. Mugen whipped around, snarling; his hand balled into a fist. Spike tensed, ready for action, when Mugen caught sight of Faye as she entered with Jin and Fuu.

He whistled suggestively. Spike frowned at the loss of attention. He wanted a fight, and the last thing he needed was Faye bragging about her 'popularity.' Fuu rolled her eyes at Mugen's dissolute behavior.

Faye smirked back at him, and handed handcuffs over to Spike. She kept a pair for herself and approached Mugen, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey there. So, you're into bondage huh?" He raunchily grinned as she slapped the handcuffs around his wrist.

"Great. A sex-addict," she commented, wrapping the metal chain of the handcuff around a pipe. He nodded and made a kissy-face. "Oh yeah."

"Seems just like your type Faye," Spike told her as he cuffed Jin and Fuu's hands behind their backs.

"Ouch Spike. You shot me through the heart with that one," she replied dryly. Spike chuckled to himself and dragged Jin, and a complaining Fuu, down the hallway.

"Hey! Leggo of me!" She cried. She jerked her arms around to no avail. There was no way she'd be getting away from this guy, unless she kneed him in the crotch again, but he seemed to be watching her knees very carefully. She doubted she'd get a chance to attack.

"Shut up kid."

"You big jerk! Let go of me!"

"Kick him in the jewels again Fuu!" Mugen called out. Spike looked over his shoulder, and bared his teeth in a menacing scowl.

"Hey you! Shut up!" He yelled back.

"You know, you voice sounds higher," Mugen grinned. Spike could barely control himself. He was shaking from head to foot.

"Don't let him get to you Spike. Don't let him get to you," he thought to himself over and over. Jin winced as Spike's grip tightened on his arm.

"Oooow! That hurts!" Fuu cried. She continued whining despite Spike numerous orders to 'can it.'

Faye watched the retreating trio with an amused expression. She then made a move to put Mugen's wrist into the other cuff. To her shock, his free hand grabbed her neck. He planted a quick kiss on her lips. Faye's eyes darkened. Mugen jingled the metal and smirked down at her.

"I don't think I mind getting arrested if I get treated like this," he muttered into her ear. He jerked handcuff off the pipe. His hand that held her neck lifted up her chin and his other hand reached for her hip. The poker extraordinaire raised her eyebrows and quickly pulled her gun out of the back of her shorts. She jabbed it into his side.

"Who said you were going to be treated nicely?" She growled. Mugen's head cocked to the side. His eyes looked hungry; his face propelled the feeling that he had been depraved of sanity for a very long time.

"Who said I wanted to be treated nicely? I like playing rough," he told her. With astonishing speed his hand left her face to smack the gun out of her grasp. Faye snarled. She replied to his attack with a punch in the face.

"Heh." His head turned to her; it's expression was…. frightening. Faye took a step away from him, and eyed her gun lying on the floor. Mugen lunged, knocking her to the ground. He kneeled over her, looking victorious.

Faye grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it hard. His head reared back as he shouted in pain. Faye took advantage of his distraction to pound her fist into his chin. Mugen uttered a low, animal like growl before he grabbed her yellow vest and raised her up.

"Bitch," he murmured. He kissed her again; this time he enjoyed himself. He bit her lips and forced his way inside her mouth. Faye pushed against him, and began to slap his head. Mugen slammed her against the floor to display his dominance.

Faye gasped for breath as she felt Mugen's body weight leave. She looked up and saw Spike jump over her.

"Aaaarg!" He yelled. He delivered several angry kicks to Mugen's stomach. He scooped up Faye's gun, and used the butt of it to attack Mugen's head. He slammed it ruthlessly against the back of Mugen's head and sent him sprawling. Spike kicked him twice in the ribs to check if he was really unconscious. He was.

Spike dragged Mugen's comatose body back to the pipe and cuffed him to it. Mugen's head hung aligned with his chest. Blood dribbled down to stain his beater. Faye sat up, wiping her mouth, almost hoping she'd be able to remove Mugen's saliva from her own.

"That felt good. You alright?" Spike asked her as he hand her gun to her. She nodded wordlessly.

"Where'd you put the other two?"

"In the store room," He replied. He wiped his brow just as Jet entered the room. The older man paused. He could tell something had happened.

"What's going on?" He asked them. Faye casually flicked some hairs away from her face and adjusted her lopsided vest. Spike watched her go.

"Nothing," she said. She walked past Jet and made her way to the kitchen. "Do we have any coffee?"

The storeroom was dark and chilly. Fuu shivered in her corner and looked around. Large shapes loomed in the darkness. Her imagination began to run rampant and she shrieked. Her cry caused Jin to raise his head.

"What is it?" He asked, squinting his eyes in the darkness. He could just make out Fuu's form. She seemed to be curled up in a fetal position on the floor. After sighing softly, he edged over to her. "It's fine. Nothing's here," he said. He sat next to her, and he felt a tingle of surprise when Fuu rested her body against his chest.

"I wonder what they're doing to Mugen," she mumbled. Jin grunted in a noncommittal manner. He really wouldn't be too stunned if Mugen was being beaten for being an utter ass.

"Probably nothing," he lied. He heard Fuu yawn and couldn't resist yawning himself. His muscles in his jaw suddenly tightened. Fuu was moving herself on top of him. She was blushing at her boldness, and was thankful there was no light. Jin slowly lowered his cheek against the top of her head. His warm breath began to tickle her ear.

"Do you have a plan?" She piped up. The sudden question disgruntled him, for in truth; he hadn't really been working on an escape plan. He frowned.

"No."

"What!" She hissed. Jin knew by the sound of her voice that she was about to go on a tirade. He decided to throw in his own two cents worth before she started.

"What about you? Any ideas?" He thinly smiled as he felt her squirm uncomfortably in his lap.

"No," she admitted. Jin raised his knees, making Fuu lean backwards into his chest.

"We'll come up with something," he assured her. That being said, he felt his face get a little warm and kissed her cheek.


	6. Beatboxing Bebop 6

Jin could feel Fuu tense and then relax. Jin's senses became more aware of Fuu's movements. He became much more alert to the shifts she made, in the pattern of her breathing, and her scent wafted to his nose. His sides were tingling, and the hairs on his arm bristled. His heart rate quickened.

Fuu was taking very deep breaths. Jin wondered why briefly, but his thoughts were quick to turn to her pale neck, which looked rather appetizing. He was curious about the body part and drew his mouth closer.

Fuu started when Jin's nose gently glided up the back of her neck. The feeling of his flesh upon hers could be described as small electric shocks. Fuu felt her insides tie themselves in uncomfortable knots when Jin's lips pressed against the base of her neck.

Her lips parted as an unknown emotion crept through her body. It was a curious feeling, one that had been unexplored and dormant, but now it awoke and like a cat stretched and calmly began to wreck havoc inside Fuu's body. She felt anxious and daring at the same time. She hesitantly leaned her head to the side to let his mouth travel farther down. She let out a soft moan. It was just as Jin's tongue crept out from between his lips, that her eyes caught sight of a glint on the floor. Her curiosity aroused, she slid off Jin's lap and began crawling towards the shiny object.

Jin grunted in surprise and agitation. His disgruntled face, which was an amusing sight, clearly said, "I wasn't finished with you!" He shuffled towards the object of his affections, who was quite pleased with her discovery.

"I found a needle!" She stated with glee. Jin looked at the rather large needle with a small amount of interest. He then fixed his eyes upon Fuu.

"Ah. Good. Now come here." He stretched out his neck and pursed his lips. To his annoyance, he kissed air. Jin glowered at the girl. She was busy freeing herself and not paying attention to him.

"Fuu…"

"Just a minute!" Fuu exclaimed. Her nose wrinkled as she attacked her handcuffs. Jin internally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Impossible girl," he muttered. Fuu cast him a sidelong glare and kept working.

A groan escaped Mugen's lips. No one heard his moans of pain as his body began to awaken, and the aches of Spike's previous beating began harassing him. He was able to discern in the darkness the shape of a couch in front of him, but not much else was visible.

"Ow," he grumbled. The only sound he could hear was the whir of a fan. He straightened his back and felt the cool metal of the handcuffs. They bit at his wrists when he pulled to test their strength. He then froze when he heard something shuffling off in a corner.

Mugen's eyes tore through the darkness. He was mildly surprised to see Jin and Fuu approaching.

"Took you long enough ya dumbasses!" He hissed at them. Fuu was prepared to retort, but Jin quickly covered her mouth. Footsteps were heard, along with a soft clicking noise. The trio froze.

Suddenly making an appearance in the room was a small dog, a welsh corgi to be exact. Behind the dog followed a girl with wild hair and goggles on her head. "Hello!" The human giggled. Fuu's eyebrows rose.

"Um…Hello?" She replied. The dog yipped, and the newcomer cocked her head.

"Bounties escaping?" The girl asked. Jin tensed. "Bad, bad bounties! Get 'em Ein!" The girl then exclaimed. The dog lunged towards Jin, giving Fuu a cause to shriek. Mugen shouted at her to 'get her puny ass over' and release him.

The corgi had a firm hold on Jin's forearm and bore the savage blows the man rained down upon his head and back.

"Aargh!" Jin cried in pain when Ein dug his teeth deeper into Jin's arm.

"Ed attack! Rawr!" Cried the girl as she also launched herself at Jin. Fuu ran to Mugen and tried to fit the needle inside the cuff lock. Ein disengaged himself from Jin and let Ed attach herself to his head. The corgi interrupted Mugen's escape by quickly sinking his teeth into Fuu's pants.

"Ow!" Fuu shrieked. With a mighty tug, Ein pulled her away from Mugen. Fuu's needle flew out of her hand, and, much to her dismay, her jeans ripped and slid below her bottom, revealing a pair of yellow panties. She was in the process of pulling them up when the lights turned on.

Standing above them were Spike and Faye, clad only in their pajamas. Spike had his black sweatpants on, his muscled torso revealed for the world to see, while Faye was wearing a white cut-off tank top that ended just below her breasts and a pair of blue cotton shorts. The two of them held guns, and they were greeted with an odd sight. Faye snorted in amusement when she saw Ed happily perched atop Jin's head. The computer hacker's hands were clamped over his eyes. Jin was still struggling to remove her. He shook his head and reached wildly for the parasite that was yelling like a cowboy at a rodeo.

"Get off!" He snapped in great aggravation. Fuu hastily pulled her pants up, and her face burned with embarrassment.

Spike had a pout on his face. He had been enjoying an X-rated dream, and the sounds of the scuffle had awoken him and sent his barely clad dream-beauties away. He was therefore, very annoyed.

"G'job Ed," he said, stifling a yawn. Ed used Jin's head as a diving board and flipped in the air. She struck her arms out and planted her legs wide apart.

"Taaa-da! Ed has saved the d-d-daaay!" She sang. She and Ein then scurried down a hallway. Echoes of her victory cries floated back.

"Crazy kid," Faye commented. Her male companion unexpectedly looked her up and down before he began walking down the small set of stairs.

"Did you just check me out?" She snapped, confused and irritated.

"Oh I was just looking over the merchandise, and sadly there really isn't much to see," he said. Faye folded her arms while Spike motioned to Fuu with his gun. She stood and trudged over to Jin, covering her rear with her hands. Mugen glared at the back of Spike's poofy head, but then he noticed Faye's attire. A lecherous smile broke out on his face.

"Well that just proves that you're blind, Lunkhead," Faye snarled. Her lips were curled irritably, and her eyebrows were drawn down at a vindictive angle. Spike turned; he was grinning impishly. Just then, he felt his knee buckle.

Mugen raised his leg again and smashed it against the back of Spike's other knee. Faye was momentarily stunned, but quickly fired a warning shot. Spike stumbled forward, and Jin crashed his fist onto the bounty hunter's gun hand, causing Spike to drop the weapon (**a/n**: oooor the 'metal machine of DEATH! MUWHAHAHA!!'….lol) to the floor. Faye leapt down the steps. Spike recovered and whirled around. He pounded his leg into Jin's stomach and sent an upper cut to the man's chin.

Fuu scrambled for the gun as it clattered against the metal ground. Her face met Faye's foot however, sending her back to bang against the yellow couch.

Faye then shoved her own gun into Jin's side and crouched to grab Spike's gun. She took in a breath, thinking that the fight was over. She was wrong of course.

"Eeeergh! Don't kick me!" Fuu screeched as she hurtled her tiny body against Faye's. The two females sprawled on the floor and began a vicious spat. Faye still had control of her weapon and tried to hit Fuu's head. Fuu gripped Faye's hand and ground her teeth into the flesh. She left deep marks. Faye yelled and dropped her gun, but she retaliated by punching Fuu's face viciously. She heaved Fuu onto the ground and began to assault her.

"Aaaaggh!" Fuu shouted as Faye lifted her head off the ground by her hair. She slapped the girl repeatedly.

"Little bitch!" Faye growled. The 'little bitch' dug her nails into Faye's thighs, which were straddling her.

Jin, Spike, and Mugen watched with looks of astonishment on their faces. The ferocity of the two women fighting was stunning. It was a minute before Jin and Spike both released that the two ownerless guns were laying on the floor. The two men looked feverishly at each other and dove for opposite guns.

Jin got the one near the couch and rolled in front of the battered piece of furniture. Spike retrieved the one near Faye and Fuu and then paused. In a second, he jumped over the couch and fired once…. twice.

"Gaaaaah!" Jin cried in pain. One bullet had embedded itself in his left shoulder and the other shot through his right bicep.

Fuu's head shot up at the sound of Jin's cry. Faye took this opportunity to use both of her intertwined fists to crack a blow against the side of Fuu's head. The young girl collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

**Spike**: My 'muscled torso' huh? Somebody's got a crush. :D

**Courtxjester**:…get your Death stick away from me. You're killing people. And ye-I mean no, I don't have a crush.

**Spike**:evil grin Yes you do. knocks our foreheads and makes me blush like a fricken tomato

**Courtxjester**:….you're hot-EVIL! I MEAN EVIL!

**Spike:** heh-I win. I'm a babe magnet. :D


End file.
